Cochineal
by faye-bs
Summary: Un fic de Halloween, sangre y un monstruo que quiere llevarse a Ron. Bastante violento y sangriento. Traducción del fic de Solstice Muse


**Esta es la traducción de un fic escrito por Solstice Muse. Yo solo me tome el atrevimiento de traducirlo.**

**Pueden encontrar el original es esta dirección**

**h**** t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 4 6 2 6 0 9 1 / 1 / C o c h i n e a l**

**o leer todas las historias de esta autora en su perfil **

**h t t p : / / w w w . f**** a n f i c t i o n . n e t / u / 9 0 0 6 3 4 / S o l s t i c e _ M u s e**

**Cochineal**

_Perspicuus rapio rufus – Es el mito de Halloween que esta tras la superstición de que las personas de color deben esconderse de la bestia invisible. Solo en el día de todos los santos Rufus, la bestia, puede tocar las cosas vivientes y quitarles el color. Tiene que conseguir suficiente color para poder camuflarse y caminar entre nosotros, con forma aparentemente humana, por otro año._

"...y luego tienes que tirar sal sobre tu hombro izquierdo y gritar Rumpelstiltskin en un espejo, de esa manera no se sentara a tu lado en el autobús noctambulo para contarte aburridas historias sobre su tía Fay." Hermione cerró el viejo libro y giró los ojos.

"¿Sabes, Hermione?" dijo Ron con una sonrisita conocedora, "En otra época hubieras despreciado la idea de que los trolls, los gigantes, los unicornios y los fantasmas eran reales - ¡Que absurdo!" Ron movió la cabeza hacia atrás, como si estuviera agitando una espesa melena.

"Yo no hago eso," dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño antes de negar con la cabeza y comenzar a tener un ataque de risa ante la amplia sonrisa de Ron. "En serio, ¿Cómo puedes aterrorizar a los magos y brujas tenebrosos cuando te ríes así?"

"Es el increíble Auror sonriente," dijo Harry mientras levantaba la mirada del periódico, "seguramente hay un capítulo sobre él en tu gran libro de folklore del mundo mágico."

Hermione estaba a punto de unirse a las bromas cuando volvió a mirar el libro en su regazo y frunció el ceño, estaba formando esa ya familiar expresión que solía tener cuando se enfadaba en nombre de una minoría desfavorecida, mientras tiraba el libro sobre el escritorio de Ron con disgusto.

"¡Gente de color! Yo que creía que el mundo mágico estaba por encima de esta clase de cosas."

Ron parpadeó un poco perdido, mientras Harry retiraba el periódico y acercaba el libro.

"En realidad no dice eso," murmuró mientras abría el libro y pasaba las páginas.

"¡Lo dice!" dijo Hermione, enderezando la espalda y levantando la barbilla con indignación.

"Bueno, para ser justos," dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros, "un espantajo que se impregna de los muertos para poder tomar forma no se va a expresar de manera delicada ¿cierto?"

"Pero decir personas de color es ofensivo," insistió Hermione, "y dudo mucho que un 'hombre' de ficción escriba su propia descripción"

"Ahhh," dijo Ron, sentándose derecho y luciendo muy pagado de sí mismo mientras movía un dedo frente a la cara de Hermione, "eso es ofensivo y sexista. ¿Por qué asumes que es un él? Oh, no, no Señorita Granger. En realidad esperaba mucho más de usted."

Harry rió, en su opinión, no había nada más divertido que ver como Ron le ganaba una a Hermione. Ron parecía bastante complacido y Hermione lucia tan enojada como si acabara de escribir un reporte muy importante con tinta que desaparece.

"¿Acaso Rufus parece nombre de chica?"

"Eso solo es parte de su nombre, la última parte. Era como...Higgledy piggledy rufus o algo así." Dijo Ron mientras subía los pies a una esquina de su escritorio.

Hermione se acercó y los empujo inmediatamente.

"¡Perspicuus rapio rufus!" Le corrigió.

"Eso fue lo que dije," Ron se encogió de hombros y volvió a poner los pies sobre el escritorio de manera insolente.

Harry volvió a reír y Hermione le dirigió una mirada de disgusto, antes de notar que se reía por algo que vio en el libro. Harry levantó la mirada, giro el libro para que ellos pudieran verlo y señalo una página en blanco.

"¡Una ilustración! ¡La ilustración de una creatura invisible! ¿Cuánto le pagaron al artista por eso?"

Ron estalló en carcajadas y Hermione rodó los ojos.

"Obviamente es una interpretación literal." murmuró.

"¡Es un maldito pedazo de papel en blanco y lo sabes!" Sonrió Ron mientras tomaba el libro y leía el subtitulo, después de eso su risa subió de volumen mientras les leía el texto a los otros. "Miren esto, bajo la página en blanco dice ¡No está a escala!"

Harry y Ron estaban doblados de risa mientras Hermione, enojada, les arrebataba el libro. El borde filoso de la página se deslizo por el dedo índice de Ron, él siseó y se metió el dedo sangrante a la boca para poder chuparlo, mientras le dirigía a Hermione una mirada de niño lastimado.

La decisión de Hermione de tomar esa pose de 'que te sirva de lección', flaqueo inmediatamente mientras tomaba la mano de Ron y le hablaba con simpatía.

"Pobrecito, lo siento," le sacó a Ron el dedo de la boca, lo giró para ver la cortada rodeada de piel húmeda y brillante, y luego lo soplo gentilmente, "No era mi intención ¿Me dejas sanarlo por ti?"

Hermione sacó su varita y la mueca de enfado de Ron permaneció mientras asentía y murmuraba algo sobre que las cortadas con papel eran diez veces peores que escindirse

"Eres el rey del drama," dijo Harry con una risita antes de volver a leer el periódico.

Hermione golpeo suavemente la pequeña cortada con su varita y vio como la piel se cerraba de nuevo. Ella bajo la cabeza y, viendo la expresión enfurruñada de Ron, sonrió.

"¿Me perdonas?"

Ron intentó evitar su mirada pero ella movió la cabeza y se dio cuenta que él estaba tratando de no sonreír.

"Solo si te llevas esa arma mortal antes de que me quite la cabeza," dijo Ron mientras su boca se curvaba para sonreír.

Hermione rió y se acercó para besarlo en los labios, aún húmedos, por chuparse el dedo, antes de remover el rastro de sangre del borde del papel y cerrar el libro. Ella lo puso bajo su brazo y luego dejo caer, brevemente, su mano sobre el hombro de Ron antes de dar la vuelta para irse.

"¿Vamos a pasar Halloween juntos o tienen que trabajar?" Les preguntaba a los dos pero miraba a Harry.

"Es una tradición que los tres estemos juntos en Halloween," dijo Harry, hinchando el pecho, "es como nuestro aniversario o algo así."

Ron miró a Harry y levantó una ceja.

"Oh, ¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero!"

"Nos quedaremos en casa y yo cocinare," dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa. "¡No se permiten libros!"

"Te gusta guardar rencores, ¿cierto?" dijo Hermione con un suspiro.

Hermione arregló con cuidado todo el trabajo del día y deslizó cada carpeta marcada en su respectivo compartimiento, alfabéticamente designado.

Empujó el último cajón para cerrar el armario y se giro, segura de haber escuchado un sonido familiar. Estaba sola en la habitación y todo estaba como ella lo había dejado cuando le había dado la espalda.

Con un murmuro pensativo y agitando la cabeza para quitarse la idea de haber escuchado algo, Hermione cruzó la habitación para tomar su capa del gancho que estaba en la pared. Giró al escuchar de nuevo el ruido, no sonaba como si estuvieran rasgando papel sino como si estuvieran doblando una carta gruesa.

Entrecerró los ojos, giró la cabeza hacia un lado y escuchó. Había un ligero sonido de algo que rasgaba un pergamino; casi podía jurar que provenía del libro cerrado que estaba en su escritorio.

Acercándose, giro el libro para verlo mejor y lo abrió justo en la página dedicada a la bestia Perspicuus rapio rufus. Hermione abrió los ojos, impresionada, mientras veía como se delineaba una figura muscular, desigual y casi humanoide en la página que no tenía ilustración.

"Oh," dijo mientras se acercaba y examinaba el contorno elaborado en una tinta pardusca, "es bastante inteligente. La ilustración se dibuja sola en Halloween para coincidir con el mito."

Agarró el libro y lo cerró, poniéndoselo bajo el brazo, y se dispuso a encontrar una chimenea vacía para ir, por medio de la red Flu, a su apartamento rentado.

Esa noche era la noche que ella, Harry y Ron siempre pasaban juntos. Era muy agradable estar solo los tres juntos, fuera del trabajo y las reuniones familiares, como había sido en la escuela.

Cuando Ron y Hermione se volvieron pareja, temieron que Harry se alejara de uno de ellos o de los dos. Ron y Harry trabajarían juntos todos los días y Hermione trabajaría en una dependencia completamente diferente del Ministerio y se sentiría dejada de lado por todas esas misiones súper secretas. Ron, que siempre seria Ron, odiaría sentirse más cercano a uno que a otro. Harry podía leerlo como un libro y Hermione lo complementaba.

Halloween era una tradición para ellos. Estarían juntos los tres y simplemente disfrutarían de los otros y se maravillarían del milagro de estar vivos para poder hacerlo. Nunca superaron el hecho de que se habían resignado a morir a los diecisiete y seguían sorprendidos porque, a pesar de las grandes pérdidas sufridas en la batalla de Hogwarts, los tres aún estaban juntos y felices.

Hermione se dejo caer en el mullido sillón en el que Ron prefería sentarse, sobre la silla de espalda dura en la que a ella le gusta sentarse a leer. Cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de de sonreír al sentir el peso de Crookshanks sobre su regazo y la vibración de los profundos ronroneos.

Le acarició el pelaje y él movió la cabeza contra su cuerpo. Ambos se alertaron al escuchar que aumentaba el sonido proveniente del libro. Las protestas de Crookshanks aumentaron y Hermione lo dejo en la alfombra antes de poner el libro en su regazo.

"Debemos tener más detalles en la ilustración de un solo día," dijo Hermione mientras movía las páginas con interés.

Crookshanks siseó al libro y arqueó la espalda con la cola de cepillo levantada como una vara. Hermione lo ignoró y encontró la página que estaba buscando. Allí estaba, con una extraña tinta marrón rojiza, un contorno oscuro y más detalles de los músculos y los rasgos faciales en líneas delicadas.

"Así que roba el color de las personas que lo tienen y se vuelve visible por un año, desvaneciéndose gradualmente hasta Octubre treinta y uno, cuando ronda de nuevo, completamente invisible."

Crookshanks se estaba poniendo cada vez más agresivo y Hermione frunció el ceño y dejo el libro antes de cargar al animal. El gato de cara aplastada se soltó de sus brazos y saltó sobre el libro abierto, clavándole las garras a las páginas.

"¡Crookshanks! ¡No!" aulló Hermione. "Es un viejo texto del Ministerio. Es más valioso que un libro cualquiera ¡Suéltalo!"

Crookshanks se alejó pero siguió rondando el libro sobre las mesa, de manera furiosa. Hermione movió una mano para espantarlo antes de levantar el libro y llevarlo a la cocina para ponerlo fuera del camino, en la mesa alta.

"¿Hermione?" Escuchó que llamaba una voz desde la chimenea, en la sala, y se apresuro en volver.

Crookshanks corrió con enfado y ella se agachó para ver la cabeza de Harry, que se movía de arriba a abajo en las llamas verdes.

"¿Aún están en el trabajo?" dijo Hermione con una nota de desilusión en la voz.

"Algo realmente extraño estaba pasando por aquí pero parece que ya se está acabando," dijo Harry pasando una mano por su desordenado pelo, "calmaremos a todos los empleados asustados y estaremos en casa a las nueve ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Nueve?" gimoteó Hermione.

"Lo sé, pero la gente está muy paranoica, incluso Kingsley dice que se siente como si alguien estuviera rondando por ahí con un hechizo Desilusionador o algo así. Ron dice que simplemente son los fantasmas y los ghouls jugando porque es Halloween."

"¿Entonces él no está experimentando nada fuera de lo común?"

"¿Ron?" resopló Harry, "Ron está acostumbrado a cosas más grandes, como de dónde vienen el olor de las castañas y las papas asadas."

Hermione sonrió y Harry negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos.

"Intentaremos salir antes de las nueve. Estaremos ahí, lo prometo. Nunca nos hemos perdido Halloween y no vamos a empezar ahora. Nos vemos luego."

La cabeza de Harry desapareció y Hermione dejo caer los hombros con un suspiro. Mientras ponía las manos en las rodillas para levantarse escuchó, proveniente de la cocina, el más horrible de los chillidos.

Corrió para ver que estaba pasando, con la varita preparada y fuertemente agarrada, y se resbaló a través de la puerta para entrar en la cocina y encontró algo húmedo y pegajoso en el piso.

El sonido terrible grito estrangulado había sido reemplazado por un profundo y copioso mordisqueo. Hubo un ruido de algo que era machacado, tan crudo y áspero que le hizo rechinar los dientes; mientras recuperaba el equilibrio, la visceral resonancia hizo eco en las paredes de la cocina. Hermione olió algo pero no se atrevió a especular que era y luego, finalmente, observó con que había resbalado al pasar por la puerta.

El piso estaba cubierto de sangre oscura y espesa. Había intestinos, tejidos y fragmentos de hueso esparcidos por todas partes. En la mesa estaba lo que parecía paté crudo molido en una alfombra o una peluca o un… un…

"¡Crookshanks!"

Una mano roja, parecida a una garra y muy fuerte, agarró un manojo de la enmarañada piel cubierta de sangre y lo pasó sobre lo que parecía solo la mitad visible de una cara. Hermione se puso una mano sobre la boca y medio vomito, medio lloró, antes de apuntar, con mano temblorosa, su varita a la cosa e intentar pensar en un hechizo.

Dentro de las páginas del libro abierto se formó, un rostro muy detallado de color rojo sangre, era la misma cara que ahora era completamente visible, flotando sobre un cuerpo invisible. Se dio cuenta entonces de que Perspicuus rapio rufus acababa de quitarle el color a su gato.

"_Prot-Proteg...Expell-oh-no...Diffindo!"_

Los salvajes ojos la miraron, era una mezcla de globos oculares claros con cejas y pestañas goteando sangre. Bolsas grandes y espesas se habían formado bajo sus ojos y unas líneas profundas a cada lado de su nariz torcida parecían cortes muy recientes sobre las mejillas sin piel. El hechizo que lanzó no había surgido efecto alguno.

Esa cosa, Rufus, sonrió mostrando unos dientes llenos de sangre, mientras la empujaba contra el muro que estaba detrás. Ella chilló por la impresión pero se encontró a si misma congelada de miedo mientras Rufus la miraba con desprecio y luego con rechazo mientras la tiraba junto a los restos de su amado gato, y corría hacia la chimenea, que ardió con un color rojo brillante, mientras él y las llamas desaparecían.

Harry y Ron se dirigían a las chimeneas bostezando y refunfuñando, girando los hombros y masajeándose los judos del cuello, antes de tomar un manojo de polvos Flu y esperar que una de las chimeneas estuviera libre.

"¡Auror Potter! ¡Auror Weasley!" Los llamó una voz con urgencia, a través del corredor.

"Oh, ¡Debe ser una broma!" se quejo Ron.

"Ya terminamos nuestro trabajo y nos vamos a casa. Busquen a alguien más," dijo Harry, sin mirar atrás.

El sonido de los pasos se hacía cada vez más fuerte y más acelerado en el piso reluciente y el aprendiz de asistente del conserje del edificio se detuvo frente a Harry mientras este levantaba la mano, dispuesto a tirar los polvos Flu en la chimenea. El colorado hombrecillo jadeaba pesadamente y Harry miró a Ron con resignación.

"Tú sigue, yo iré a correr la silla que esta un centímetro fuera de lugar o lo que sea que este -"

"El Ministro Shacklebolt me pidió específicamente que les avisara sobre esto inmediatamente," resopló el aprendiz.

Ron abrió los ojos y sonrió ampliamente.

"Estoy alerta, estoy atento ¡Me estoy dirigiendo a casa!"

Giró y dio un paso hacia la chimenea vacía cuando Harry lo jaló por el hombro.

"Es Kingsley, Ron, si pidió que tú..."

"Tonterías," dijo Ron, antes de dirigirse al nervioso aprendiz, "¿Qué está pasando?"

"La persona invisible está de vuelta."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" exclamó Ron, abriendo los brazos.

"Hay personas que reportan que les jalan los pies, los empujan y algunos han visto… bueno, _creen_ que han visto…."

"Han visto al hombre invisible, Harry ¡Por favor! ¡Vamos a conseguir la descripción! Pelo –invisible, ojos – invisibles, altura – no lo sé, porque era _invisible_." Se burló Ron.

"Ahora hay algo de él que se puede ver," el aprendiz se esforzó en explicar, "como una cara, la mitad de una cara de niebla roja, y una mano. Es como polvo rojo flotando en el aire, pero que tropieza con las personas y las golpea."

Ron y Harry fruncieron el ceño y se miraron, hicieron una pausa antes de dejar caer los hombros y dejar atrás las chimeneas para seguir al aprendiz.

"Ella nunca se va a creer esta excusa," dijo Ron con un suspiro.

"Nunca se sabe, mira los libros que lee," dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione intentó varias cosas para borrar la ilustración del libro pero nada pasaba. Recordando a Harry y el diario de Riddle, tomo un cuchillo de la cocina y apuñaló la página que contenía el dibujo cada vez más detallado, pero nada cambió.

Pudo adivinar entonces que la ilustración simplemente reflejaba el estado de Rufus y que no era una parte de él. Mordiéndose el labio, se preguntó si tal vez, ella había hecho algo para traerlo de vuelta en esa noche de Halloween.

Su mirada se dirigió a la parte baja de la página, hacia el filo donde Ron se había cortado y de donde ella había limpiado la sangre, y abrió la boca, sorprendida.

"No, la sangre en su imagen lo trajo de vuelta… Crookshanks era el ser viviente más cercano que podía tomar para ganar algo de forma. Le estaba clavando las garras al libro y… ¡Mi pobre Crookshanks!"

Cerrando el libro de golpe y corriendo hacia la chimenea, Hermione supo que tenía que encontrar a Kingsley y advertirle que "las personas de color" corrían el riesgo de convertirse en carne picada para que la creatura invisible pudiera tomar forma humana por un año.

Pensó en Ron y Harry, que tendrían que trabajar hasta tarde y tal vez pelear contra algo que no podían ver. Con el corazón en la garganta, se dio cuenta que ambos lucharían hasta la muerte por proteger a Kingsley.

Tenía que advertirles a todos. Tenía que detener esto.

"Los reportes dicen que la oficinas están siendo destrozadas, esa cosa esta buscando algo," gritó Kingsley a Harry y Ron mientras corría por el corredor, con las mangas levantadas y la túnica agitándose tras él.

"¿Dónde nos necesita, Señor?" preguntó Harry, aturdido por el nivel de pánico del Ministro.

"¡En todas partes!" dijo Kingsley mientras una docena de memorandums de papel, provenientes de todas direcciones, se dirigían a él y se quedaban rondando su calva y brillante cabeza.

"Nos separaremos," dijo Ron antes de girarse hacia Harry para formular el plan.

"No me gusta ese plan," le soltó Harry, "¡Cállate! Nunca me ha gustado ese plan"

Kingsley tomó un memo del aire y lo desdobló, luego tomo otro y luego otro y luego otro.

"Tu oficina," dijo antes de levantar la mirada y dirigir su atención específicamente a Ron, "tu escritorio. Hay marcas de manos rojas por todo el lugar y la cabecera de tu silla está destrozada".

Harry miró a Ron, palideciendo.

"¿Has estado investigando algo en secreto?"

Ron negó con la cabeza.

"¡Ahora no es el momento de mentir, Ron!" gritó Harry.

"¡No lo estoy haciendo!" gritó también Ron.

"También entró en otras oficinas pero parece ser que en la única que se ha demorado un poco es en la de Weasley."

Un Patronus con forma de tejón atravesó las puertas cerradas del elevador antes de abrir la boca y hablar con una agitada voz femenina.

"¡Ministro!, ¡Las celdas! En las celdas hay algo que lleva una capa invisible o que tenía un encantamiento desilusionador. No podemos pelear contra eso y está abriendo todas las puertas."

"¡Maldición! Un escape de prisión" exclamó Harry.

"¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué no en Azkaban?" dijo Kingsley, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Quién está encerrado aquí?" preguntó Ron.

"Esa información debía estar en tu… en la bandeja." Kingsley se detuvo en medio de la frase, mientras se daba cuenta de lo que pudo haber pasado.

"Pudo ver la lista de arrestos y de quienes estaban presos cuando saqueó el escritorio de Ron." Dijo Harry antes de ponerse en marcha, "¡Vamos!"

"Yo iré por las escaleras, así si se le escapa a uno de nosotros, el otro podrá-"

"¿Podrías dejar de sugerir esa tontería de dividirnos? ¡Nunca funciona bien con nosotros!" gritó Harry furiosamente.

"Yo iré por las escaleras," dijo Kingsley, antes de empujar a Ron para que fuera con Harry.

"De acuerdo, señor," dijo Ron asintiendo, antes de correr con Harry hacia el elevador justo cuando las puertas se abrían y más memorandums voladores aparecían para ir tras Kingsley.

"Deberíamos enviarle un Patronus a Hermione diciéndole que no nos llame por medio de la red Flu." Dijo Harry mientras veían pasar el número de los pisos.

"Si, no queremos que su cabeza a parezca de repente mientras ese loquesea siga causando este alboroto." Dijo Ron antes de agitar su varita en el momento en que las puertas se volvían a abrir.

Su Jack Russell plateado salió de la punta de su varita y se estrelló directamente con la cara de Hermione. Ella gritó de miedo antes de desvanecer el Patronus con sus manos mientras el mensaje de Ron sonaba en una nube de vapor plateado alrededor de su cabeza.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" dijeron Ron y Harry al unísono.

"Algo terrible ha pasado. Tengo que advertírselo a Kingsley." Hermione intentó abrirse paso en el elevador mientras Harry y Ron se acercaban y la sostenían para que no se moviera.

"¿Un monstruo invisible del que solo puedes ver un pedazo y que anda por ahí sin razón aparente?" dijo Ron.

"¿Ya está aquí?" Hermione se puso una mano en la boca y jadeo. "Oh por Dios, ¿Donde está Kingsley?"

"Nos está esperando en las celdas porque fue el último lugar donde vieron a esa cosa." Dijo Harry mientras los tres se dirigían a las celdas de custodia del Ministerio.

"No, es a Kingsley a quien esa cosa esta buscando. ¿Recuerdan que va tras las personas de color?" dijo Hermione mientras adelantaba a los dos atléticos Aurores.

"¿Qué?" Harry hizo una mueca de confusión.

"Acaso estás diciendo que esta cosa es el monstruo de ese libro tu-" empezó a decir Ron.

"¡Salió del libro y despedazó a Crookshanks en mi cocina!" Hermione se giró y chilló en la cara de Ron. "Machacó y se cubrió la cara con su cuerpo. ¡Yo lo vi!"

Ron palideció y Harry abrió la boca para decir algo cuando un gritó se escucho en los corredores, proveniente de las celdas de custodia.

"¡Oh Merlín!" Una mujer con su túnica de alguacil llena de sangre salía del área de custodia, seguida por los asustados detenidos que habían logrado escapar de sus celdas. "¡Lo esta destruyendo! ¡Lo esta machacando!"

"¡Kingsley! ¡No!" gritó Hermione y siguió corriendo. Ron aceleró el paso y con sus largas piernas la sobrepaso con facilidad. Siguió su camino y atravesó la puerta, listo para atacar, antes que el área de custodia se iluminara con un rayo y él se tirara al piso para evitar el hechizo aturdidor.

"¡Abajo!" Gritó tras él y vio como Harry tiraba a Hermione al piso para que el hechizo no los golpeara después de rebotar contra la pared.

"¿Weasley?" rugió Kingsley, "¿Eres tú?"

"Si," contestó Ron, "¿Eres tú?"

"¡Por supuesto que soy yo!" le contesto Kingsley. "¿Por qué te llamaría por tu nombre si no fuera yo?"

Ambos se levantaron y ahogaron una exclamación al ver que el otro estaba lleno de sangre. Ron paso saliva antes de apresurarse hacia adelante.

"Señor, ¿Está usted... de dónde sale toda esta sangre? Permítame intentar curar--"

"Viene de ti, Ron," dijo Kingsley, intentando que Ron se sentara en el suelo, "no te muevas o te harás más daño. ¿Dónde te atacó?"

"No me atacó a mi ¡Lo atacó a usted!"

"Estas cubierto de sangre," dijo Kingsley, claramente preocupado por la caída de uno de sus hombres.

"_¡Su sangre!_" protestó Ron.

"Yo no estoy sangrando," insistió Kingsley.

"Bueno, si usted no está sangrando y él no está sangrando," dijo Harry mientras se alejaba de Hermione y se quedaba en la puerta, con la varita iluminada para ver mejor que era lo que ocurría, "¿De quién es esta sangre?"

"Kingsley," llamó Hermione sobre el hombro de Harry, agitando una mano para llamar su atención, "tiene que protegerse y advertir a todos los magos y brujas negros. Esa cosa esta buscando a las personas de color."

"¿Entonces porque demonios siguió de largo como si yo fuera nada?" dijo Kingsley mientras tomaba la mano de Ron y lo levantaba.

"¿Qué?" Hermione movió la cabeza, confundida.

"He estado intentado atrapar esa cosa desde que se dejo ver y me ha pasado de largo al menos dos veces. Si me quiere, tiene una manera muy graciosa de demostrarlo."

"¿De quién es esta sangre, Ron?" dijo Harry mientras pasaba su iluminada varita por el cuerpo de Ron. Su camiseta, túnica y rodilleras estaban empapadas de sangre.

"No lo sé, ya estaba aquí cuando llegue. Yo solo resbale con ella." Dijo Ron antes de ver el montón de huesos rotos y carne despedazada a sus pies. Luego se llevo una mano a la boca, arqueó la espalda doblándose sobre si mismo y movió los hombros, "¡Oh, por Dios!"

Ron contuvo el aliento antes de tragarse las nauseas e intentar permanecer recto. Apenas había logrado enderezarse cuando el olor lo golpeo de nuevo y tuvo que doblarse para vomitar.

"¿Ron?" Hermione intentó sobrepasar a Harry para alcanzar a su novio, pero Harry la detuvo.

"¡No dejes que lo vea!" dijo Ron con disgusto, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano y escupiendo.

"Este es uno de los detenidos, ¿cierto?" dijo Kingsley con expresión aturdida. "Tenemos que identificar los restos y notificar a los parientes más cercanos. Las personas solo están aquí por delitos menores."

"Oh," Harry sintió el estomago revuelto mientras veía a Kingsley dar y un paso hacia delante y resbalarse con los intestinos revueltos, "la lista. Aún debe estar en la oficina de Ron. Averiguaremos quién era."

Ron dio la vuelta para irse y asegurarse que Hermione se iba con él.

"Tal vez el guardia de turno pudo ver quién fue atacado." Dijo antes de componerse para evitar y tener bajo control su reacción física ante el horror.

"Eso no fue un ataque," dijo Kingsley, poniendo una barrera alrededor del área para que nadie pudiera entrar, "eso fue un destripamiento."

"¡Ministro! ¡Ministro!" Un joven empleado se dirigía hacia ellos por el corredor.

"Quédese donde está." Kingsley levantó la mano para mantener al hombre alejado de la escena de la matanza.

"Señor, hay una creatura. Es como roja pero se puede ver a través de ella… y no está completa, pero es fuerte. Es muy fuerte y está intentando salir del edificio. Los Aurores no pueden detenerlo. ¡Está intentando salir al callejón Diagon!"

Harry intentó correr junto con Kingsley para luchar, pero él gritó una orden para los tres.

"Quiero que averigüen qué es esto, qué quiere y cómo detenerlo ¡Ahora!"

Ron parecía tener problemas en controlar su reacción intestinal ante los restos que se encontraban en las celdas cuando Harry lo miró y ambos vieron a Hermione, quien aún estaba afuera debido a la barrera de Kingsley, intentando espiar a través de la puerta.

"Hermione ¡Vete!" dijo Ron, antes de tomarla por el brazo y jalarla.

Ella tropezó al dar un paso hacia atrás antes de girarse hacia Ron y poder ver que estaba completamente cubierto con la sangre y los tejidos en los que había caído al intentar evitar el hechizo aturdidor de Kingsley.

"Está bien, no estoy lastimado," Ron intentó sonreír a pesar de las nauseas que aún sentía.

Ella lo apuntó con su varita y murmuró un hechizo de limpieza. Una gran cantidad de sangre se evaporó, pero su ropa aún estaba manchada con sangre seca. Era de un color café oxidado, como el de la tinta que dibujaba la ilustración en el libro.

Hermione recordó el libro y lo sacó de su brazo. Lo abrió en la página a la que ya se había acostumbrado y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que las líneas eran más gruesas y la piel era ahora de un color naranja quemado.

"Se cubrió a sí mismo con su primera víctima. Necesita más para poder tener el color adecuadamente."

"Yo," Ron miró a Hermione y a Harry, encogiéndose de hombros con desesperación, "no creo que sea exactamente igual al mito, Hermione. Creo que es bastante azaroso."

"Ron, despedazó a mi gato y luego paso a mi lado sin hacer nada. No quiere a una persona pálida."

"Y Crookshanks es de África, ¿cierto?... Era" Ron se arrepintió inmediatamente de su comentario y la abrazó. "Lo lamento. De verdad, siento mucho lo de Crookshanks."

"Una persona acaba de ser asesinada. Él solo era un viejo y feo gato" sollozó Hermione.

"No más de lo que Hedwig era solo una lechuza engreída." Dijo Harry. "Yo sé lo que se siente perder a una mascota que significa más que eso. Sé lo que es sentirse culpable por llorarlos cuando hay personas muriendo también. Pero está bien sentirse mal por Crookshanks, Hermione."

Se estiro para abrazar a Harry y se sorbió la nariz.

"Vaya aniversario ¿no creen?" rió ella, débilmente.

"Bueno, al menos estamos los tres juntos. Vamos a conmemorarlo de la manera correcta." Ofreció Ron.

Hermione se apartó del abrazó grupal y se limpió las lágrimas.

"Tenemos que probar que esta pobre alma pertenecía a una etnia, así podremos proteger a los demás. ¿Qué tal si esta cosa, Rufus, no quiere a los negros sino a los asiáticos?"

"Averiguaremos quién era y también qué es esta cosa." Dijo Harry con determinación.

"Vamos a ver lo que quedo de mi escritorio y a encontrar los papeles." Dijo Ron, con un último vistazo a la celda antes de apartar la mirada con una mueca de dolor.

Kingsley seguía a la bestia, que ahora estaba definida con más sombras y consistencia porque había untado el despedazado cadáver de un mago que trabajaba en la recepción del Ministerio.

"Todos los que tengan sus varitas, envíen un hechizo aturdidor cuando cuente tres," su voz retumbó. "Uno... dos... ¡_tres!_"

Los hechizos salieron de las varitas en todas direcciones y a toda velocidad y atravesaron el lugar en ruinas antes de golpear al monstruo, que se tambaleo pero no cayó. La multitud, que había tenido el suficiente coraje para intentar atacarlo, empezó a retroceder rápidamente al ver que todos los hechizos habían tenido poco efecto. Kingsley les hizo señas para que, por su propia seguridad, se quedaran atrás mientras él se acercaba.

"¡Señor! Nosotros nos encargamos" Dijo un Auror mientras pasaba a través de la multitud en retirada.

"Luchare con ustedes," dijo Kingsley con determinación, "pero no se acerquen. He visto lo que esa cosa puede hacer."

La ilustración ahora parecía un detallado boceto con pluma y tinta, los ojos brillando y con una mirada maliciosa que la perturbaba tanto que cerró el libro con fuerza y busco otro pesado libro de folklore del mundo mágico.

Ron leía nombres al azar mientras movía su dedo por la lista que había logrado juntar de los fragmentos hechos tiras que estaban en el suelo.

"Hughes... Estoy seguro que lo sobrepasamos, estaba corriendo por delante de la guardiana. No fue Hughes."

"Debe ser un detenido que pertenezca a una etnia ¿cierto, Hermione? ¿No fue eso lo que dijiste?" preguntó Harry, intentando sacar a Hermione de su estado distraído.

"Un mago de color," asintió Hermione, sin ganas

Ron volvió a mirar la lista.

"Esto no está bien," dijo resoplando mientras se frotaba el puente de su larga nariz con el índice y el pulgar, "no somos como tu sociedad, Hermione. Nosotros no tenemos registro de la etnia a la que pertenecen las personas, y no todos tienen apellidos como Chang o Patil."

"¿Estamos completamente seguros que no es por personas Afro descendientes?" preguntó Harry mientras se rascaba el cuello pensativamente.

"¿Afro-descendientes?" repitió Ron.

"En el mundo muggle debemos tener términos adecuados para no recurrir a los que puedan ser ofensivos." Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. "Quiero decir ¿debemos advertirle a nuestros amigos como Lee y Dean?"

"Esa cosa no fue tras Kingsley," dijo Ron antes de morderse el labio con preocupación y volver a ojear la lista. Su mirada se dirigió a un nombre conocido y palideció.

"¿Ron?" Harry notó inmediatamente el cambio en el comportamiento de su amigo.

Hermione levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo y vio la misma expresión de miedo enfermizo en el rostro pálido y lleno de pecas de Ron.

"Ya sabes quién era ¿cierto?" Su voz sonaba temblorosa pero clara.

Ron pasó saliva para lubricar su garganta seca y luego miró a Harry.

"Recordaría si hubiéramos visto pasar a Mundungus ¿cierto?"

"Oh no," Harry hizo una mueca de dolor.

"¿Tampoco lo viste?" Ron dejo caer los hombros.

"Pero," empezó a decir Hermione, negando con la cabeza, "no pudo ser Mundungus. Mundungus es blan-" su cara se congeló, con la boca medio abierta, y se le heló la sangre.

"Personas de color," dijo Harry, antes de tragar y echar un vistazo a la destrozada cabecera de Ron.

"Tú... qué... tú..." Ron parpadeo y miró a uno y otro rápidamente.

"Crookshanks," gimió Hermione, "su pelaje, y el pelo de Mundungus, y…" puso una mano temblorosa en su boca y vio el desastre que era la mitad de la oficina compartida de Ron, y las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos, "esa cosa vino a buscarte."

Ron reaccionó y miró su silla y su escritorio antes de acercarse a su novia y abrazarla fuertemente.

"No estaba aquí, estoy bien."

"Auror Potter," una bruja estaba en la puerta de la oficina, sin aliento, "otra hombre ha sido asesinado y la cosa esta intentó salirse. El Ministro lo volvió a meter al edificio pero escapó por una de las chimeneas, simplemente se tiro dentro, las llamas se volvieron rojas y desapareció."

"Pudo haber ido a cualquier parte," dijo Hermione, desesperanzada.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" le preguntó Harry a la bruja.

"Heather."

"¿Sabes qué aspecto tenia la persona asesinada, Heather?"

La mujer palideció y asintió antes de tomar aliento y levantar la cabeza.

"Tenía cincuenta años, tal vez sesenta, y era un poco regordete. Tenía una insignia de Ravenclaw en su bastón y además tenía crespos en su pelo rojo."

"Mierda." Fue todo lo que Ron pudo decir.

Harry estaba determinado mientras acompañaba a Heather fuera de la oficina y le decía algunos mensajes importantes que debía transmitir. Por su parte, Hermione abrazó a Ron y lo miró con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

"Necesitamos comunicarnos con la Madriguera, decirles que cierren la conexión con la red Flu para que no pueda entrar." Le dijo Hermione

Ron asintió.

"Vamos todos para allá, aparezcámonos. Le enviaré un Patronus a Ginny para que se quede en el campo de entrenamiento de las Harpies. Estará segura allí y cerrara todas las conexiones a la red Flu." Dijo Harry mientras caminaba por la oficina y recogía los libros que Hermione había estado revisando.

"¿Qué estás haciendo con esos libros?" preguntó Hermione, alejándose de Ron.

"Los necesitaremos. Tenemos que averiguar cómo deshacernos de ese bastardo de Rufus." Dijo Harry con fiereza.

De repente Hermione se golpeo la frente con la palma de una de sus manos, y gimió.

"¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?" se dijo a sí misma con molestia.

"¿Perdón?" dijo Ron mientras intentaba saber si se había perdido alguna parte de la conversación.

"¡Rufus! ¡Significa rojo!" Hermione se reprendía a si misma mientras intentaba explicar. "Va tras los magos y brujas de color y parte de su nombre significa rojo ¡Soy una tonta!"

"Aún no entiendo lo que estás diciendo," dijo Ron antes de tomarla de la mano y jalarla tras él, "pero puedes seguir pensando en esto en la Madriguera. Necesito llegar allí y asegurarme de que nada más lo haga."

La directora de los Harpies tomo asiento y vio cómo Ginny Weasley tomaba las noticias: que debía esconderse hasta que esa creatura, que aparentemente destripaba a las personas de pelo rojo, fuera atrapada.

"Mi familia es-"

"Su casa está siendo asegurada y los Aurores la están protegiendo." Le aseguró la directora.

"Pero esa creatura puede hacer cosas que ni siquiera los magos pueden hacer. Podría atraparlos." Dijo Ginny mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. "Quiero decir ¿Quiénes son los pelirrojos más conocidos en el mundo mágico en este momento? ¡Los Weasley!"

"Si, pero usted es reconocida porque es un deportista famosa y, por supuesto, con su relación con el señor Potter, y su hermano Ronald es conocido por quién es y lo que ha hecho..."

"Esa es la mejor razón para que yo deba ir a ayudar y luchar contra esa cosa. ¡Ron es solo un Auror protegiendo a una familia entera de objetivos!"

"¡Y usted es una jugadora de Quidditch indisciplinada que no hace lo que se le ordena!" gritó la directora. "El Ministerio, su novio y su hermano quienes, por cierto, son Aurores, le han pedido que se quede escondida aquí."

"¡Ninguno de ellos puede decirme que hacer!" dijo Ginny con la cara enrojecida por la rabia.

"_Yo sí_." Dijo la directora mientras se levantaba y ponía las manos con fuerza sobre el escritorio.

Ginny miró a la mujer y luego se dio vuelta.

"Si es tan seguro ¿Por qué no vienen ellos y se esconden conmigo?" siseó ella.

"Lo mejor es que estén dispersos. Tiene hermanos en el exterior ¿no es verdad?"

"En Francia con la familia y en Croacia con dragones. ¡Todos los demás son un blanco fácil!" gritó Ginny, dirigiéndole una furiosa mirada a su jefa. "No me sentare a esperar mientras todos los demás están en peligro, no como la última vez."

"¿Acaso no ignoró las ordenes de quedarse escondida la última vez también?" Gritó la directora a sus espaldas, los hombros de Ginny se tensaron un poco al oír esas palabras pero siguió caminando. "¿Qué pasará si su madre no puede salvarla esta vez?"

"Es casi como si esta cosa estuviera usando humanos como si fueran Cochinilla," Hermione se removió con disgusto.

Apenas llegaron a la madriguera, Ron y Harry pusieron todos los hechizos de seguridad y Molly entró en un ataque de histeria maternal. No se les ocurrió cambiarse de ropa antes de llegar y por lo tanto Ron revisó todas las habitaciones de la casa cubierto de sangre seca. Su madre estuvo sobre él hasta que Harry le dijo que podía buscarle algo de ropa limpia a Ron y le dejaría asegurarse de que no estaba lastimado. Arthur y Percy se unieron a Hermione en la revisión de los textos que había traído, sin embargo ella se negaba a tocar el libro que tenia la ilustración, así que fue Percy quién tuvo que examinarlo.

Él, por supuesto, lo encontró tan fascinante como ella lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque había visto los cadáveres que lo habían vuelto gradualmente visible. También estaba el hecho de que fue la caída de la sangre de Ron en el borde de la página lo que había empezado a delinearlo solo unas horas antes. En realidad no le gustaba nada de eso, además de que Ron era un objetivo por su color de pelo, también estaba conectado al monstruo por su sangre.

"¿Han pensado en cambiar el color del pelo mágicamente?" preguntó Arthur mientras jalaba uno de los mechones de su propio pelo.

"Valdría la pena intentarlo," dijo Ginny mientras entraba a la cocina, moviendo su largo pelo azabache sobre sus hombros y cruzando los brazos con enfado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" dijo Arthur con desaprobación.

Se escucharon pasos bajando las escaleras y Harry apresuradamente en la cocina, con la varita levantada, al escuchar las palabras de Arthur. Tan pronto vio a Ginny, se puso furioso.

"¡Te envié un mensaje para que te quedaras en el campo de las Holyhead!" gritó.

"Si, si, escondan a la niña. ¡La niña no puede ayudar!" dijo Ginny con un indiferente movimiento de la mano.

"¡También les dijimos a Bill y Charlie que se quedaran donde estaban!" contraatacó Harry. "¿No podrías dejar tu ego por una vez y pensar en la mejor estrategia?"

"Harry, no me hables de estrategia, tú no eres Ron," dijo Ginny con una sonrisa condescendiente, antes de atravesar la cocina hacia él y darle un abrazo a su cuerpo tenso.

"¿Nunca has escuchado el dicho ese de "pescar peces en un barril", Gin?" suspiró Harry mientras le devolvía el abrazo. "Bueno, pues acabas de brincar al barril."

Ginny mantuvo los brazos alrededor de su novio e incline la cabeza para sonreírle a su enojada expresión.

"He escuchado de un barril gracioso, parece que necesita uno señor Potter."

"Mundungus fue descuartizado," dijo Hermione desde su lugar en la mesa, con una expresión dura y fría, "A Crookshanks lo despedazaron y un inocente espectador lo volvieron papilla. ¡Este no es el momento!"

El semblante de Ginny entristeció y miró a Hermione con compasión.

"Lamento mucho lo de Crookshanks."

"... un maldito Auror ¿sabías?" la voz molesta de Ron y el sonido de sus pasos se escucharon por la escalera. "Estoy aquí para proteger civiles, no para que me digan que no he comido como es debido."

"Cuida tu lenguaje, jovencito. No me importa si eres Auror ¡aún puedo sentarte en mis rodillas para que recibas un buen par de nalgadas!" dijo Molly mientras lo seguía, intentando arreglar el cuello de la camisa limpia que tenia puesta.

Harry resopló y Percy intentó esconder una risita.

"Pues si eres solo piel y huesos no serás capaz de dar pelea, eso puedo decirte… ¿Quién está aquí? ¡Ginny!" Molly sobrepaso a Ron, casi golpeándolo contra la pared y se lanzó hacia su hija.

"Volví, me quedo con mi familia y no me voy a ir." Dijo Ginny antes de que su madre pudiera abrir la boca.

La mirada de Molly se posó en la determinada expresión de su hija antes de fijarse en su largo cabello negro. Cogió un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar e hizo una mueca.

"¿Negro? ¿Por qué no castaño o rubio? Te ves tan pálida, querida."

Ginny giro los ojos y luego sonrío antes de ver la cara furiosa de Ron y señalarlo con el dedo.

"No empieces," le advirtió

"Yo ya le he dicho todo." Suspiró Harry, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Ginny.

"Si, pero cuando me provoca de esa manera solo me hace enojar más," dijo Ron mientras se acercaba a su hermana y la miraba. "¿Pero que pu-?"

"¡Ron!" lo reprimieron Hermione y Molly a la vez.

"¿Bueno?" demandó Ron. "Y espero que tengas una explicación _espectacularmente_ buena."

"Dijiste que debía quedarme en el campo de las Holyhead, así que aquí estoy." Dijo Ginny, simplemente y levantó un hombro.

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron coloradas y pasó la mirada de su hermana a Harry, a sus padres, a Percy y finalmente a Hermione. Volvió a mirar a Ginny, parpadeó y luego miró el reloj familiar.

"¿Qué?" dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

"Le dijimos a Bill y a Charlie que se escondieran también." Dijo Ron vagamente. "Le dijimos a Bill, a Charlie y a ti," miró a Ginny, "que se quedaran donde estaban." Ron luego dirigió su mirada a Harry mientras el pánico le atravesaba todo el cuerpo. "Alguien le…acaso… ¡Nadie se tomo la molestia de decirle a George!"

"Oh, mierda," dijo Percy, levantándose de un brinco.

"Olvidamos a George," dijo Harry mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y cerraba los ojos, reprochándose internamente por semejante error.

Ron se dirigió a la puerta delantera, enfureciéndose más mientras caminaba.

"¿Qué otro lugar grita "Wealeys", además de la Madriguera? ¿Qué tal ese gran edificio que está justo al otro lado del maldito Ministerio?"

Hermione lo estaba llamando, pidiéndole que no se fuera. Molly le ordenó que volviera, pero Harry ya estaba tras él sin hacer ningún comentario pero dirigiéndole a Ginny una significativa mirada en la que le decía que, por una vez, hiciera lo que se le pedía y se quedara atrás.

"¡Al menos cambia el color de tu pelo antes de irte!" dijo Percy, sin seguirlos, en parte porque su padre se lo impedía.

Para ese entonces, ya se habían alejado lo suficiente de la casa para desaparecerse y, con dos fuertes cracks, se habían ido.

George no pudo entrar en el Ministerio.

Obviamente allí está pasando algo grave y él necesitaba saber qué. Siguió el consejo de los Aurores y cerró la tienda, pero ellos no le habían dado mucha información sobre lo que ocurría o si su hermano y amigos estaban bien. Sabía que su padre no estaba trabajando porque le había hecho una señal de saludo mientras pasaba por la tienda camino a casa.

Puso todos los encantamientos de seguridad y subió las escaleras hacia el apartamento que se encontraba sobre la tienda, para intentar comunicarse con la oficina de Ron a través de la red Flu.

Mientras se acercaba a la chimenea, notó que el centro de la alfombra estaba lleno de ceniza y polvo y había algo rojo manchando la pared y la esquina de la mesa de centro.

"¿Qué demon-?" dijo George mientras se detenía para ver de cerca la sustancia.

Fue interrumpido por un profundo gruñido gutural, y se giro a tiempo para ver un gran puño colorado con garras que tenia la forma de un gran mortero y se precipitaba hacia a él.

Con un fuerte y repugnante golpe, los nudillos dieron de lleno contra la cabeza de George. Sintió que su cerebro se movia dentro de su cabeza y al instante se sintió desorientado y con nauseas mientras caía dando vueltas. Primero cayó sobre una de sus rodillas, luego la cadera y finalmente se golpeo con fuerza el rostro.

Todo lo que pudo escuchar fueron ecos profundos. Era como si su cabeza estuviera atrapada dentro de una concha. Apenas había recobrado el sentido suficiente como para levantarse cuando sintió otro golpe entre los hombros. Esta vez el puño siguió golpeando y retorciéndose, machacando la pecosa piel y haciendo que a George le doliera la cabeza de tanto gritar.

Se arrastró y se giro un poco, intentando alejarse de la presión aplastante sobre su espalda y sintió que el puño de granito de la creatura caía sobre su clavícula y le dislocaba el hombro.

George busco a tientas su varita pero sintió otro golpe en la parte de atrás del cráneo y el mundo se le oscureció mientras algo espeso y cálido salía de su palpitante cabeza que fue tomada por unos ásperos dedos.

Después de muchos intentos fallidos para entrar por medios mágicos en la tienda, Ron recurrió a tirar la puerta con el hombro.

"¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?" Gruñó, mientras su hombro sacudía la puerta. "¡Lo deje olvidado!"

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor mientras Ron golpeaba la puerta una vez más, cambió la expresión de su cara antes de empujarlo y pararse frente a la puerta con los brazos abiertos.

"No más," dijo con firmeza, "¡Te vas a lastimar!"

"Nadie le dijo. ¡Ninguno pensó en advertirle y todo estaba pasando a un paso de su maldita puerta!" dijo Ron furioso, masajeando su hombro y respirando pesadamente.

"Y aún así está encerrado y protegido por medios que ni siquiera tú sabes cómo atravesar," razonó Harry, "y tú lo sabes todo Ron. Sabes cómo entrar ahí y abrir la puerta porque lo hiciste por meses. Si tú no puedes entrar entonces Rufus tampoco podrá."

Ron aún intentaba recuperar el aliento antes que su mente comenzara a trabajar y procesara toda la información que tenia y negó con la cabeza.

"Si nadie le dijo que desactivara la red Flu, lo más probable es que no lo hiciera, puede que la haya asegurado pero que no la desactivara. Esa cosa puede estar encerrada ahí dentro con él."

"Ron..." Harry intentó calmar a su amigo con una calma que no iban a tener hasta que pudieran entrar a la tienda y vieran a George.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron como si de repente hubiera dado con una solución. Miró su reloj y jaló a Harry por el codo para que lo acompañara hasta la esquina del edificio.

"Rápido, en veinte segundos habrán pasado catorce minutos de la hora."

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?" escupió Harry mientras era jalado algunos pasos para poder estar frente a la puerta de entrega, que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la bodega de la tienda.

"George tiene más asegurada la parte de atrás del edificio para que nadie intente entrar por ese lado. Por eso es que el temporizador esta aquí." Explicó Ron jadeando, "Cuando pasan catorce minutos de la hora, los hechizos se debilitan por cinco segundos para que cualquiera que sepa el encantamiento correcto pueda abrir la bodega y entrar. Ese es su plan de emergencia por si se queda encerrado por accidente."

"Catorce minutos, ¿estás seguro?" dijo Harry, de pie sobre la puerta trampa.

"Uno y cuatro, el primer día del cuarto mes, su cumpleaños." Asintió Ron mirando su reloj y luego apuntando hacia la puerta sobre la que estaban parados. "¡_Aperio obviam!_"

Un rayo de color magenta salió de la punta de la varita de Ron y obligó a la puerta a abrirse bajo ellos. Ambos cayeron y la puerta se cerró con un golpe seco. Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a caer y dobló las rodillas para suavizar la caída, antes de abrazarse las piernas y caer sobre su espalda. No fue elegante pero al menos no se había roto nada.

Por su parte Ron era demasiado larguirucho y no puedo evitar caer torpemente y golpearse en la cara. Tosiendo y jadeando tuvo que reemplazar todo el aire que había perdido.

Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para adelantarse y pasar rápidamente por la bodega y acercarse a las escaleras de madera que llevaban a la tienda.

"Espera," dijo Ron, levantándose con dificultad y quitándose el polvo de los labios.

"Mi pelo no es del color que busca ¡Iré primero tu quédate aquí abajo!" ordenó Harry antes de saltar sobre el mostrador y subir por las escaleras alfombradas que llevaban al apartamento de George.

Abrió la puerta y se lanzó de cabeza tras una silla, para luego levantarse y apuntar con su varita hacia la sala. En ese instante sintió nauseas.

En el piso, frente a la chimenea, estaba el cuerpo de George. Estaba golpeado, casi destruido y absolutamente quieto.

"Oh, Dios."

Un torpe golpeteo y un aullido se escucharon por la escalera antes que los dolorosos carraspeos de Ron pasaran por los escalones y en el apartamento, mientras este se esforzaba por subirlos.

"Har...Harry," la voz de Ron sonaba dolorida y tuvo que carraspear para limpiarse un poco la garganta reseca, "¿está ahí?"

"No subas," dijo Harry mientras daba la vuelta y se quedaba de pie, bloqueando la puerta que estaba sobre las escaleras, "Ron, detente... no... ¡_No__ lo__ hagas__!_"

Ron apartó a Harry y entró cojeando al apartamento, apoyándose en el espaldar de una silla. Jadeaba con dificultad hasta que descubrió el sangriento caos que era su hermano, tirado en el piso.

"Mierda," lloró Ron dejándose caer de rodillas y arrastrándose hacia el cuerpo de George.

"Ron," empezó a decir Harry, pero se dio cuenta que no había nada de qué hablar. Tomó la pierna de Ron por la pantorrilla para que se quedara quieto, "no te muevas, voy a intentar arreglar tu tobillo."

Ron se acercó un poco más, intentando tocar a George, pero se dio cuenta que no había nada que se sintiera capaz de tocar.

"Debió dar una buena pelea," dijo Harry mientras el hechizo caía sobre el tobillo de Ron, "él no está en el mismo estado en el que encontramos a Mundungus."

Ron finalmente pudo poner su mano en el destrozado cuerpo de su hermano y gentilmente rodeó con sus dedos su hombro sin forma.

"Los huesos están completamente rotos," dijo Ron con voz temblorosa, "la piel de su espalda esta despedazada. Ni siquiera puedo ver su cara, Harry."

"Vámonos, necesitamos volver a la Madriguera y ver si Hermione ha podido averiguar algo."

"Mamá," dijo Ron con la cabeza gacha, "¿Qué demonios le voy a decir a mamá?"

"Yo se lo diré," murmuró Harry antes de rodear el pecho de Ron con sus brazos para intentar levantarlo.

"¿Cómo puede olvidarlo?" dijo Ron negando con la cabeza.

"No lo olvidaste," dijo Harry con firmeza, "fuiste el único que notó que él no estaba. Te diste cuenta que nadie le había enviado un mensaje. Fui yo quién no le dijo nada. Yo fui el que envió los mensajes a la Madriguera y a Ginny para que desactivaran la red Flu. Es mi culpa."

"¡Pero él es _mi _hermano y lo deje _olvidado_!" gruño Ron.

Harry movió su varita e intentó desactivar la seguridad de la tienda y el apartamento para que los Aurores pudieran entrar y hacer el levantamiento del cuerpo.

"Ron, hay hechizos que no puedo quitar," dijo mientras veía a Ron arrodillarse de nuevo junto a su hermano. "Ron."

Ron agitó su varita sin entusiasmo, y luego la dejo caer a un lado antes de quitarse la camisa y usarla para limpiar la sangre y los tejidos de la cara de George. Ron tenía una camiseta azul de Sortilegios Weasley bajo la camisa limpia y en silencio intentó quitar los restos de sangre de la piel ajada.

"Ella querrá venir a verlo. No puede verlo así." Murmuró Ron para sí mismo.

"Tienes razón, ocúpate de eso y yo le enviaré un Patronus a Kingsley. Traeremos a los Aurores aquí."

"Harry," Ron giro la cabeza para mirarlo, con los ojos rojos y las mejillas sucias, "evacua la Madriguera por mí. Escóndelos a todos."

"Los sacaré de ahí," dijo Harry, asintiendo, "y le diré a Hermione que venga… ella querrá estar aquí contigo."

Ron, estremeciéndose, tomó aire y asintió. Harry se agachó a su lado y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"Ron, lo lamento. ¿Estás herido o-?"

"Vete, estoy bien." Ron frotó el puño de su camisa alrededor del ojo hinchado de George.

Harry dio un paso hacia atrás antes de dar la vuelta y correr.

Tenían que detener a esa cosa.

Estaba oscuro afuera y Percy levantó un poco las cortinas para poder echar un vistazo por la ventana de la cocina.

"Aléjate de la ventana," lo regaño su madre, pero Percy se limitó a acomodarse las gafas y tapar con las manos los reflejos de la luz provenientes de la casa.

"Ellos necesitaran entrar de nuevo," contestó, buscando alguna señal de movimiento en la oscuridad, "alguien debería vigilar el frente."

"Yo iré," dijo Ginny mientras saltaba de su asiento al lado de Hermione y corría hacia la sala y revisaba la parte delantera de la casa.

Percy se giro para ver el rastro de cabello negro mientras ella desaparecía tras la puerta, luego se le ocurrió decirle algo.

"Mantén las luces apagadas, así podrás ver mejor," luego se dirigió a su padre, "y también apaga tu varita. El reflejo va de la ventana a mis gafas y viceversa y me está volviendo lo-¡AGHHHH!" Percy había vuelto a mirar por la ventana en el preciso momento en que las luces de la cocina se apagaron, y vio un par de ojos color oxido mirarlo desde el otro lado del vidrio.

Percy dio un paso hacia atrás tambaleándose y cayó sobre una de las sillas del comedor, golpeando con fuerza la mesa y empujando un florero con margaritas hacia el suelo. Su madre gritó. Hermione alcanzó a agarrar uno de los libros antes que le cayera encima el agua derramada, mientras Arthur ayudaba a Percy a levantarse.

"¿Qué pasa, hijo?"

"En la ventana," dijo Percy mientras señalaba con un dedo tembloroso hacia la ventana de la cocina, "había una cara en la ventana. Como en el libro, solo se veía rojo, como un rostro sin piel, justo en la ventana. ¡Mirándome!"

Molly salió corriendo hacia la sala.

"¡Ginny, aléjate de la ventana!" chilló.

"Vamos arriba," sugirió Arthur.

"No, no," dijo Hermione abrazando fuertemente el libro por el pánico, "estaremos atrapados si subimos. Si nos quedamos aquí al menos podremos correr afuera si esa cosa logra entrar."

"No puede entrar," dijo Percy, sin sonar tan seguro como quisiera, "protegimos este lugar aún más de lo que lo hicimos en los días de Voldemort. Harry y Ron usaron protección de los Aurores. Estamos seguros, eso puedo decírtelo, y si subimos estaremos fuera de su vista."

"Pero esa cosa no debió estar tan cerca a la ventana," razonó Hermione con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho, "lo hechizos de protección debieron mantenerlo a distancia. Por eso Ron y Harry levantaron las barreras antes de Desaparecer."

"Bueno, estaba justo ahí, su aliento nubló el vidrio. ¡Estaba cerca!" insistió Percy señalando la ventana vacía.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo pero se detuvo y miró el libro que tenia contra su pecho. Paso saliva y lentamente lo abrió para ver la ilustración. Ahora tenía líneas detalladas y sombras que definían los músculos y un poderoso puño que parecía una roca dispuesta por haber convertido en polvo los huesos. Se había vuelto más sustancial, más realista y dejaba de parecer un dibujo.

Luego observó el borde de la página y dejo salir un suspiro, estremeciéndose.

"¿Hermione?" la llamó Molly acercándose, con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ginny mientras la llevaba de vuelta a la cocina.

Hermione miró las caras que podía distinguir en la oscuridad de la cocina. La única luz que iluminaba la habitación era la de la luna, que atravesaba la ventana tiñéndolo todo de un leve color azul. Las páginas del libro brillaban mientras la imagen de la horrible creatura le dirigía una sonrisa de desprecio.

"La sangre de Ron," dijo ella, con desaliento

Molly se llevo una mano a la boca y soltó un gemido.

"¡Ronnie! ¿Qué le pasó?"

"No," Hermione negó con la cabeza, "los hechizos de seguridad fueron hechos para que Ron pudiera pasar a través de ellos pero," Hermione se mordió el labio y miró de nuevo la mancha al borde de la página. "los trazos fueron dibujados con sangre ¿Qué tal si Rufus tiene sangre en él… o sobre él, que le permita entrar?"

Justo en el momento en que los Weasley iban a reaccionar, escucharon un golpe en el techo de la casa y colectivamente retuvieron el aliento.

Los azulejos del tejado se movieron con fuerza y uno de ellos cayó y se quebró en la maceta. Molly soltó un gritito y Arthur rodeo con sus brazos a su esposa y a su hija mientras escuchaban.

"Es del ático," dijo Percy miró el techo, como si esperara encontrar una manera de ver a través de él, "el ático sobre la habitación de Ron es el único con azulejos en el tejado. En el resto hay paja".

"¿Por qué no está destrozando la paja?" preguntó Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Shhhhhhhh!" Molly estaba asustada.

"¡No me va a escuchar y copiar la idea, madre!" dijo Ginny refunfuñando mientras se alejaba de sus padres y caminaba por el pasillo para observar la escalera y escuchar.

"Ginny, vuelve," dijo Percy mientras iba tras ella y la llevaba de vuelta a la cocina con los demás.

"¡Cállate y escucha!" siseó Ginny.

Todos se quedaron quietos, intentando escuchar cualquier sonido proveniente de la planta alta.

"¿Qué tal si es simplemente el ghoul?" susurró Hermione.

"Ese es el punto," dijo Ginny, mirando a Hermione al otro lado de la cocina, iluminada por la luz de la luna, "¿por qué el ghoul esta tan callado?"

Hermione sintió que la sangre abandonaba su cara y puso los libros sobre la húmeda mesa de la cocina.

"Alguien se tomo la molestia de cambiar al ghoul otra vez o aún tiene la apariencia..."

"De Ron," dijo Arthur, que sonaba como si se sintiera enfermo de repente.

"¿Está buscando a Ron?" dijo Percy sonando asustado y preocupado pero también enojado y protector

"Lo conoce y ya tiene una parte de él," dijo Hermione mirando hacia arriba y llevándose las manos a la cabeza con preocupación, "el cuarto de Ron esta justo bajo el ático, Por eso eligió el techo del ático y no otro lugar."

"Tienes razón," dijo Percy mientras dejaba a Ginny en los brazos de su madre y corría a subir las escaleras.

"Percy ¡No!" gritó Molly, sosteniendo a Ginny para que no fuera tras él.

Arthur corrió tras su hijo hasta que lo sobrepaso en la mitad de la escalera.

"Yo lo haré," dijo siguiendo su camino con Percy tras él.

"¿Qué van a hacer?" Hermione no se dirigía a nadie en particular pero Ginny fue quien le contestó

"Si fuera yo, tiraría al ghoul por la ventana para ver si esa cosa va tras él. Si lo hace podríamos salir de la casa y correr hasta pasar los hechizos para poder Desaparecer."

"Pero tú dijiste," Molly se giró hacia Hermione, "que no debíamos ir arriba. Tenemos que hacer que bajen."

"¿Quiere que esa cosa se quede en la habitación de Ron?" preguntó Hermione, aún sabiendo que era una imagen muy fuerte para ponerla en la cabeza de Molly.

Obviamente, la mujer se encogió y estremeció.

Hermione alejó el libro con la ilustración y volvió su atención al texto que había llevado con ella. Levantó la varita y leyó con la luz que salía de la misma.

"¿Cómo puedes leer en un momento como este?" dijo Ginny agitando la cabeza.

Hermione sonrió para sí misma y recordó el comentario que había hecho Ron: '_eso es lo que hace Hermione, cuando tiene una duda ¡a la biblioteca!_'. Sabía que los libros le ayudarían a salvar a Ron, así fuera solo como arma para golpear a su atacante.

Se escuchó un ruido proveniente de la parte superior de las escaleras y mientras Ginny se ponía tensa y se alejaba corriendo para unirse a su padre y hermano, Molly chilló y se aferró a su hija. Hermione agarró el libro e intentó concentrarse en encontrar una manera de detener a la cosa, pero era muy difícil dejar de lado sus temores por la familia que consideraba propia.

El grito de Percy la hizo saltar, se escuchó un fuerte golpe y una repentina lluvia de azulejos cayeron al suelo, fuera de la ventana de la sala, antes de que Arthur y su hijo bajaran corriendo las escaleras y cogieran con fuerza a las tres mujeres para sacarlas de la casa y llevarlas a cubierto, en el oscuro bosque que rodeaba la Madriguera.

"No hagamos mucho ruido. Ha ido por el ghoul pero no creo que tarde en darse cuenta del engaño." Dijo Arthur mientras escoltaba a su esposa por el claro y se dirigían hacia los arboles.

Hermione sintió que pasaba los hechizos protectores que rodeaban la Madriguera y se detuvo. Se dejo caer de rodillas y leyó una parte del libro que había llevado con ella.

_La cochinilla es un tinte que se obtiene de los cuerpos secos de las hembras de una especie de insecto, el Coccus Cacti_

"¡Hermione, ven!" gritó Percy mientras corría para agarrarla del brazo, levantarla y arrastrarla tras él.

"¡Los libros!" gritó intentando regresar hasta los libros abandonados en el suelo.

"Los libros no piensan ni se adaptan como nosotros. Han llegado al punto en que se vuelven un peso que te dejara atrás," dijo Percy con severidad.

"Necesito ir con Ron," dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos intensamente, "él solo piensa en proteger a los demás y no en sí mismo. Tengo que ir con él. Alguien necesita cuidarlo a _él_."

Percy aún le sostenía el brazo con fuerza.

"Él sabe lo que hace; cuando vuelva me quitara la cabeza por dejarte ir."

"Generalmente es la persona que está cerca al objetivo, pero esta vez él es el objetivo. Por favor, Percy, yo sé que de todos no puedes perder a Ron, no después de Fred."

"Pero… si te vas… no, no puedes ir." Dijo Percy negando con la cabeza.

A lo lejos se escuchó un 'crack' y ambos retrocedieron antes de ver a Harry correr hacia la Madriguera.

"¡No, Harry, por aquí!" gritó Hermione. "¡Ha encontrado la casa!"

Harry se giró buscándolos y al verlos corrió hacia ellos agitando los brazos.

"¿Dónde está Ron?" gritó Percy.

"En Sortilegios Weasley," jadeó Harry, "George... demasiado tarde."

Percy soltó el brazo de Hermione, recogió el libro que tenia la ilustración y la miro a los ojos mientras se lo daba en las manos.

"Ve."

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para desaparecerse hacia donde estaba su novio.

Nadie más que ella iba a tocarlo.

El ghoul emitió un sonido, parecido a un lamento, mientras corría por el ático, rompiendo todo a su paso y soltando una especie de siseo sobrenatural al ser atacado por la bestia. Las ventanas se rompieron y los diferentes objetos chocaban y explotaban dentro del techo de la vivienda.

Mientras un paragüero hecho con el pie de un Yeti salía volando por una de las ventanas rotas y caía en la plantación de repollos, la oscura figura del color del oxido caminaba a grandes pasos por el jardín. Pateó la pared de piedra para abrirse camino y luego corrió por el camino iluminado por la luna, hacia el bosque.

Tenían que dividirse. No podía ver hacia donde habían ido los demás y no quería gritar para no llamar la atención sobre sí misma. Separarse de los demás no estaba planeado. Los jóvenes y los mayores corrían a velocidades diferentes y estaba segura de haber escuchado sonidos de apariciones y desapariciones en algún lugar.

Vio un hechizo que atravesaba la noche, golpeando a una bestia imparable.

¿Por qué era invencible? Tenía que haber una manera de detenerlo. Debió ser detenido antes para que solo fuera un mito y no una realidad en el mundo mágico. Un rayo de luz verde atravesó el área abierta y fue a dar justo en el centro del pecho de la cosa.

Aún así seguía acercándose.

"Mierda," escuchó decir, era la voz de Harry.

Ella estaba a punto de gritarle que corriera cuando vio que la silueta giraba y corría a toda velocidad hacia los árboles. El monstruo se dirigía hacia él y ella actuó sin pensar.

"¡Wooo-woo!" Gritó, desesperada por distraer a la cosa para que no fuera tras Harry.

Se arrepintió al instante. La bestia ya se había dado cuenta que Harry no tenia lo que quería, el color que deseaba para tomar forma por completo y caminar entre las personas por un año, y cambiaba de dirección, dirigiéndose hacia ella como un rayo. Después de todo, ella tenía lo que buscaba.

Ella tenía el rojo.

Hermione tropezó y se estrelló contra Kingsley Shacklebolt cuando se apareció en el callejón Diagon. Él la tomo por los hombros para que no cayera y se agachó para mirar la a la cara.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" demandó el Ministro.

"¿Qué crees?" contestó Hermione con desdén.

"No deberías estar aquí," dijo Kingsley negando con la cabeza y lanzándole una mirada a la tienda.

"¿Ron está ahí?" Hermione levantó la barbilla y enderezó los hombros.

"Él no se ira," contestó Kingsley con un suspiro cansado.

"Lo convencerá para que venga conmigo. Es necesario que se esconda. Esa cosa lo está buscando. Quiere a Ron para terminar con su transformación."

"Pues vas a tener que trabajar mucho para poder alejarlo del cuerpo," dijo Kingsley, mirando a los dos Aurores que salían de la tienda, uno de ellos se masajeaba la mandíbula como si lo acabaran de golpear.

"No digas eso," la voz de Hermione se quebró al pensar que George no era más que un cadáver, "y lo voy a sacar de ahí. Asegúrate de que la tienda es segura hasta que salgamos… pero no intentes luchar con eso. No puedes."

"Lo sabemos," dijo Kingsley con tono sombrío, "y escondimos bajo los más altos estándares de protección a todos los pelirrojos que pudimos encontrar. Ron es el único que falta en todo Londres."

La garganta de Hermione se seco al escuchar la noticia. Si Ron era el único objetivo disponible para que la creatura completara su transición, entonces Ron era un blanco fácil si se quedaba donde estaba.

"Lo digo en serio, señorita Granger ¡Sáquelo de ahí!"

Hermione asintió y le tendió a Kingsley el libro que ya estaba cansada de llevar a todas partes. Arrancó la página con la ilustración, a la que ahora solo le faltaban los toques finales, y se la metió en el bolsillo. Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la tienda, preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de ver.

Odiaba tener que imaginar a George en el mismo estado que Mundungus y de su amado Crookshanks. No quería que Ron se quedara con los restos de su hermano ni un segundo más, porque no era el cuerpo – serian los restos.

Subió las escaleras y lo llamó.

"Ron, soy yo. Tienes que bajar. Tenemos que escondernos." No hubo respuesta. "Puedo conseguir un traslador internacional sin muchas preguntas y nos esconderemos hasta que…"

"¡No subas!" demandó la voz de Ron que sonaba irregular y ansiosa.

Entró en el apartamento y suspiró tristemente.

"Demasiado tarde."

Ron la miró y luego volvió la vista al suelo, con el cuerpo inclinado y los brazos llenos de sangre que sostenían el cuerpo golpeado de su hermano. Hermione estaba impactada porque no estaba en tan mal estado como los otros cuerpos que había visto.

"Él... la cosa no..."

"George luchó contra él o algo así," Ron se encogió de hombros, "tal vez uno de los hechizos lo mantuvo a raya. Tal vez uno de esos tontos encantamientos que evitaba que me sentara en una silla o que pusiera los pies en la mesa o… o…" Ron no pudo continuar y dejo caer su cabeza, desesperanzado.

Hermione corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí," le susurró en el pelo, largo y colgando de los lados de su cara como cortinas gastadas, "Esa cosa va a venir por ti."

"Y si no estoy aquí, encontrará a George y terminará el trabajo." Chilló Ron antes de aclararse la garganta y mirar a su novia a los ojos. "No voy a permitir que mamá entierre una bolsa de desperdicios. ¡Ella merece un cuerpo sobre el que pueda llorar!"

"Oh, Dios mío." Hermione no pudo soportarlo más y se abrazó a Ron, rodeándolo con los brazos y apretándolo tan fuerte que creyó escuchar cómo le crujían las costillas.

"No voy a abandonarlo." Dijo Ron en su pelo revuelto, con voz ronca.

"Y yo no voy a abandonarte," contestó Hermione.

"No, tienes que irte. No está tras de ti pero aún así puede lastimarte y no puedo-" el pánico de Ron fue detenido por la mano de Hermione, que le cubrió la boca.

"¡No voy a dejarte!" dijo firmemente y con una especie de gruñido en la voz. "No puede atraparte."

Se miraron a los ojos por un momento antes de soltar sendos suspiros y apoyar la frente contra la del otro.

"Si no me atrapa, si estoy en Paraguay, o Eritrea o en cualquier otro lugar, entonces irá tras mi familia hasta que pueda atrapar a alguno." Ron tuvo que detenerse para tomar aire y calmarse un poco. "Prefiero morir antes que alguno de ellos. No puedo soportar perder a otro. Deja que me alcance, es mi culpa después de todo."

"¿Cómo crees eso?" le soltó Hermione golpeándolo fuertemente en el pecho.

"¡No lo sé, pero apuesto que es mi culpa!" gritó Ron pasándose una mano por el pelo. Afortunadamente, gran parte de la sangre ya estaba seca.

Era una visión espantosa, era como si estuviera usando unos guantes largos y de color castaño rojizo.

Hermione tomo una de sus manos y la apretó.

"El corte con el papel fue mi culpa. Por eso salió de la página del libro y por eso te quiere. Él esta… él probo algo de ti… pero no estabas cerca cuando había tomado forma suficiente para empezar a atacar a las personas y poder tomar su forma definitiva."

"¿Qué?" la cara de Ron era la vivida imagen de la confusión.

"Cuando la sangre de una bruja o un mago de color despierta a Rufus, a esa cosa, generalmente lo único que tiene que hacer es salir de la página y atacar. En tu caso solo salió una gota de sangre y yo la limpie. Le tomo cierto tiempo salir del mundo del que viene y para ese entonces tú ya te habías ido y la única cosa de color que necesitaba para golpearla y absorberla estaba cerca… justo al lado del libro abierto."

Hermione hizo una pausa, temblando por su gato masacrado. Ahora era el turno de Ron para tomarla de las manos y reconfortarla.

"Obtuvo suficiente de Crookshanks para poder salir a buscarte, y como no te encontró donde esperaba, siguió buscando por el ministerio por una persona de color y fue entonces cuando Mundungus..."

"Y cuando vino a buscarme, atacó a George," dijo Ron con voz rota.

Volvió a centrar su atención en el cuerpo de su hermano y tomo su machucada mandíbula con una mano. Hermione no tenía palabras de consuelo; simplemente acarició la espalda de Ron.

"Lo lamento," susurró Ron, "te olvide."

"No lo olvidaste, estabas evacuando un edificio entero, buscando un monstruo, intentando averiguar qué estaba pasando y pensaste lo suficientemente rápido para mantener a salvo a una gran familia que esta regada por todo el país."

"¡No lo mantuve a salvo!" contestó Ron, enojado.

"¡Solo eres un hombre, Ronald Weasley! No pensaste en todo en los tres segundos que tenias para pensar. Hiciste más de lo que yo hubiera hecho en ese tiempo ¡Ahora detente!"

Ron se mordió la lengua y se arrastró hasta que llego a la base de la silla de George. Hermione se paró y le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Él no levantó el brazo, simplemente se quedo mirándola.

"¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de correr?" dijo con una sonrisa vacía.

"Porque viene especialmente por ti," dijo Hermione, golpeándolo con la mano extendida. "No podemos acabar con él porque en realidad no está vivo. Aún no tiene forma, así que los hechizos lo atraviesan. No podemos matarlo hasta que se complete, porque la única manera de que tome forma por completo es matar cierto número de personas de color… ¡Y esa cosa ha decidido que te quiere a ti!"

"Entonces déjalo venir," dijo Ron con una especie de aliviada resignación, "que venga y acabe conmigo. Mejor yo que mi familia ¿no crees?"

"¡No, no es mejor!" gritó Hermione antes de tomarlo por el brazo e intentar jalarlo para levantarlo. Ron sonrió amargamente y no intentó levantarse. "¡Levántate y corre por tu vida, idiota auto sacrificado! Esto no es ajedrez. ¡No tienes que ofrecer al caballo para ganar el juego todas las veces!"

Estaba furiosa. No iba a quedarse a ver como Rufus despedazaba a su novio, su Ron, solo para que ella pudiera lanzar un hechizo que destruyera a una bestia completamente formada.

"Tiene que existir otra manera. Pensaremos en otras opciones ¡Ahora levántate y corre!"

"Crookshanks," los ojos de Ron se abrieron de repente, "¡Podemos conseguir algunos zorros o algo, animales con el pelaje del color que busca y que los tome a ellos en lugar de a las personas!" Sus ojos se iluminaron al decirlo y Hermione lamentó tener que extinguir la última esperanza que tenia Ron.

"Solo mató a Crookshanks para tener la forma suficiente para salir a buscarte, a buscar seres humanos. Ahora que ha ganado fuerzas, no se va a conformar con bichos. Quiere lo mejor, lo más fuerte, lo más brillante; quiere el resto de tu sangre."

Ron gruño a sus pies y tomo aire. Hermione se atrevió a creer que, finalmente, él estaba listo para irse con ella, así que le tomo la muñeca con una sonrisa.

"Entonces aléjate de su camino cuando llegue," dijo Ron, con calma e indiferencia, "y luego deshazte del maldito tan pronto termine conmigo."

Corriendo en la parte más espesa del bosque, con rasguños en los brazos y la cara causados por las zarzas y los arbustos, pudo escuchar que la cosa gruñía y rompía algunas ramas mientras la buscaba. Las respiraciones que daba nublaban el aire frio y la hicieron retener el aliento dentro de pecho.

Estaba temblando pero apretó con fuerza los labios para evitar que algún sonido involuntario saliera de su boca y se quedo perfectamente quieta.

Ninguno sabía con exactitud dónde estaba el otro, pero ambos sabían que el otro estaba cerca. Justo a su lado. Tenía la voluntad y el instinto para encontrarla y ella tenía un arma débil y el deseo de ver a su familia y a Harry de nuevo.

La luz de la luna cruzaba por las ramas de los árboles creando formas extrañas. Con la luz y el viento soplando las hojas de otoño, había un movimiento constante y cambios en las sombras. ¿Acaso el tronco a su izquierda se había oscurecido o era solo una de las ramas moviéndose con los rayos de luz de la luna?

Los árboles y arbustos se movían y se alejaban de ella, exponiendo su posición al cosa, y aunque le alegraba no tener que ver su distorsionada cara, le molestaba no saber exactamente dónde estaba.

¿Se había movido?

El miedo de estar siendo observada, de ser acechada y de que estuvieran jugando con ella, era demasiado, así que hizo un circulo con su varita para poner un hechizo protector a su alrededor. El escudo la iluminó como si fuera una fogata, y si no funcionaba estaría acabada antes de poder Desaparecer.

No paso nada, excepto que su esposo llego corriendo por el bosque y la abrazó con terror y alivio.

"Molly, tontita, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la cosa estuviera cerca de ti cuando te iluminaste como un árbol de navid-?"

El grito detuvo su reunión.

Había encontrado a Ginny.

Un encantamiento que cambiaba a negro el color del cabello no hacia diferencia para la creatura llamada Rufus.

"No lo entiendes ¡Soy yo o son ellos!" dijo Ron luchando contra los intentos de Hermione de sacarlo del apartamento hacia un lugar donde pudieran Desaparecer.

"¡Ninguno de ustedes!" gritó Hermione, furiosamente, "Encontraré una manera. Lo detendremos y ninguno de ustedes tendrá que-"

Sintieron un golpe que sacudió las paredes a su alrededor y luego el apartamento se sumió en la oscuridad. Hermione y Ron se abrazaron y escucharon.

"No te muevas de aquí," susurró Ron levantando la varita y dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Hermione sintió el frio del hechizo Disillusionment mientras la magia la cubría.

"Tú tampoco," dijo ella antes que Ron la empujara contra la esquina y le diera la espalda, esperando que Rufus viniera por él.

Primero escuchó el grito de Ginny, luego el de Molly.

Molly había estada llamando a Ginny, gritando su nombre. Harry corrió hacia el primer grito, agitando los brazos y con la túnica batiéndose tras él. Aún podía escuchar los gritos de Molly, pero no a Ginny, no después del primer grito.

Vio que algo se movía e trato de apuntar su varita sin perder el ritmo, pero sus brazos se movían mucho y no pudo apuntar. Intentó acelerar pero pronto escuchó un familiar ruido de pánico.

"¡P-Percy!" jadeó Harry

"¿La has visto?" Percy llenó de aire sus pulmones antes de obtener una respuesta, "¡GINNY!"

"¿Ginny?" La voz de Molly se escuchaba muy ansiosa a lo lejos.

Harry no estaba seguro si aún corría en la dirección correcta. Una gran nube había escondido la luna, y solo podía escuchar el sonido de los pasos de Percy un poco más adelante. Un aullido salió de entre los árboles, algo cruzó volando y luego los pasos de Percy se detuvieron y fueron reemplazados por el sonido de un golpe y un 'ungghhh'.

Antes que Harry pudiera reaccionar sintió que algo en el suelo le jalaba los pies y, dada la velocidad con la que estaba corriendo, se golpeo con fuerza contra el césped húmedo y frío. Percy hizo otro sonido y Harry se dio cuenta que el golpe había sido por el cuerpo de Percy en el suelo.

Ambos tosieron, sin aire por la caída y su colisión accidental.

"Maldición," resopló Harry, quedando en cuatro patas, "Perdí el rumbo ¿En donde esta?"

"Por allí," dijo Percy jadeando.

"¿Por dónde?"

"¡Por ese lado!"

"¿Estas señalando?"

"Si."

"¡No puedo verte!"

"Aquí." De repente, las manos de Percy golpearon su espalda y luego se dirigieron a su brazo. Levantó una de las manos de Harry del suelo lodoso y señaló. "Por ahí... creo."

"¿Por qué hay tanto barro?" Harry hizo una mueca de dolor antes de levantarse.

"No lo sé, simplemente resbale," explico Percy, "apareció de repente..."

Se escuchó un ruido sofocado. Harry notó que su varita se había caído y se agacho para buscarla. Revolvió el césped húmedo y en el barro entre los gusanos, buscándola.

"¿Tienes tu varita? Necesitamos algo de luz." Refunfuñó Harry.

"Ginny, ¿Dónde estás?" La voz de Molly se escuchaba más cercana y el suelo retumbo con el sonido de fuertes pisadas.

"¿Hay alguien ahí?" Gritó Arthur.

"¡Por aquí, padre!" gritó Percy, antes de iluminar la punta de su varita, "¡_Lumos!_"

El pequeño punto de luz los iluminó, y tanto Molly como Arthur brincaron sorprendidos por verlos tan repentinamente. Molly se llevó las manos a la boca y gritó como si tuviera la garganta destrozada.

Arthur cayó de rodillas.

"¡No!"

Harry miró a Percy, que estaba cubierto de sangre y pedazos de carne, y luego vio sus propias manos. De todas las cosas horribles que había visto esa tarde, la visión de los fríos intestinos moviéndose entre sus dedos, era la peor.

Se revolvió un poco y sus manos resbalaron, cayó de espaldas y algo cálido pero afilado se le clavó entre las costillas.

"Ow, ¿Qué es-?" Harry jaló la cosa tras él y escuchó el chasquido de un hueso, ya que había jalado una costilla del costillar que estaba bajo él.

"¡No mi Ginny! ¡No mi bebé!" sollozó Molly.

Percy estaba intentando alejarse del cadáver de su hermana, extendido en el suelo como una gran masa cruda de sangre e intestinos, pero un pedazo se le había pegado al zapato y no pudo evitar arrastrarlo con él.

"¿Dónde está?" dijo Harry, con una ira a punto de estallar a un inmenso volumen. "¿_Dónde está ese bastardo__?_"

Su voz hizo eco en el aire de la noche. La luz de la luna los inundó mientras las nubes se disipaban. Percy miró a Harry, con la derrota llenando sus ojos.

"Si Hermione tiene razón, y siempre es así," dijo pasando saliva y despojándose de los vestigios de su hermana, "esa cosa debe estar con Ron ahora mismo."

El techo sobre la puerta que llevaba hacia las escaleras se derrumbó y todos los trastos, prototipos descartados y muebles rotos cayeron bloqueando la única salida.

Rufus salió de la nube de polvo y miró a Ron con ojos ardientes, del color del oxido fresco, antes de dejar salir un lascivo aullido de sus labios empapados de sangre.

Ron se giró hacia Hermione, le tomó un segundo encontrar su cara bajo la iridiscente ilusión de invisibilidad del hechizo Desilusionador, y la besó en los labios.

"¡Ron, no!" Hermione lo agarró del brazo mientras él se daba la vuelta y corría hacia Rufus, gritando a todo pulmón y levantando una de las patas rotas de la mesa de entre los escombros al pasar.

Se giró y golpeó a la creatura en el pecho, sin efecto alguno, y en represalia Rufus agitó su propio brazo. Sus garras se enroscaron en un puño y formó una gran forma de piedra antes de golpear a Ron en el pecho, enviándolo hacia la pila de escombros provenientes del ático.

Hermione gritó y Ron luchó por aire, dando enormes resoplidos, mientras intentaba encontrar algo que agarrar entre los restos desordenados del piso para poder levantarse y alejarse del avance de la creatura. Rufus levantó el brazo de nuevo y lo dirigió hacia la cabeza de Ron, mientras Hermione corría hacia ellos.

Ron se alejó dando un aullido de dolor antes que uno de los puños del monstruo atravesara los escombros, debilitando las tablas del suelo. Hermione corto la alfombra que estaba bajo Rufus y luego agitó su varita para volcarla la alfombra y estrellarlo contra el muro de la habitación de George, perdiendo el equilibrio inevitablemente.

Ron que aún intentaba recuperar el aire mientras luchaba por recuperarse del golpe, no pudo hablar para advertirle a Hermione que se alejara de lugar.

"Ven aquí," dijo ella caminando sobre un montoncito de ropa mientras la manga se le enredaba con una puntilla, "saltaremos por la ventana y desapareceremos mientras caemos."

Ron abrió los ojos y se atragantó mientras negaba con la cabeza y se obligaba a ponerse de rodillas.

"No te muevas, e-" aulló Ron antes que crujieran las tablas del suelo, quebrándose y cediendo por completo.

Hermione cayó por el hueco del piso a la tienda. Pedazos de suelo, polvo y escombros cayeron sobre ella, haciéndola visible de nuevo. Entonces escuchó a Ron gruñir, dándose fuerza para correr por segunda vez hacia la creatura.

"Bastardo" el grito de Ron fue ahogado por otro golpe al cuerpo.

Sonó fuerte y profundo. Hermione escuchó el golpe sordo que produjo su novio al caer de nuevo al suelo.

"No," se dijo a si misma apretando los dientes mientras se quitaba de encima una viga de madera, luego gritó por el agujero del techo, "¡Aléjate de él!"

Noto un movimiento y luego vio como la sombra de la bestia levantaba su puño y lo mandaba con fuerza hacia abajo. Ella gritó y pasó sobre los escombros, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, antes de recordar que la puerta de arriba estaba bloqueada.

"¡Ron!" Lo llamó por el irregular agujero.

Un brazo sangrante sobresalió por uno de los bordes del piso astillado, colgando sin fuerza. Hermione subió por el mostrador y agarro el brazo. Escuchó el gruñido que hizo Rufus al dar otro golpe y tomar la muñeca de Ron, apretándola con fuerza.

Ella giró, se escuchó un estallido y Ron grito en agonía, antes de que su cuerpo se deslizara por el agujero y cayera sobre ella, pesadamente.

Ambos se quedaron sin respiración pero solo Ron fue incapaz de levantarse y correr hacia la puerta. El hombro se le había dislocado cuando Hermione lo había jalado hacia abajo y sus costillas tenían fisuras, parecía que le era dolorosamente incomodo respirar. Hermione agitó su varita sobre él tres veces, usando diferentes tipos de encantamientos curadores, antes de que Rufus bajara también a la tienda.

Se arrastró lentamente y miró con malicia el lastimado cuerpo de Ron. Hermione enganchó sus brazos bajo las axilas de Ron y lo alejó. Él gritó y Rufus corrió hacia ellos. Hermione soltó el brazo dislocado de Ron y apuntó hacia los escombros del suelo con su varita, levantándolos y golpeando con ellos a la creatura para poder ganar algo de tiempo. Ron se agarró el hombro y se giró hacia un lado, escupiendo sangre.

"Oh ¡Mierda!" Incluso algo tan natural como maldecir le hacía daño, con la voz ronca y su pecho hacia un sonido como de gaita averiada cada vez que respiraba.

"Recuéstate, creo que te perforaste un pulmón," dijo Hermione mientras le hacía círculos sobre el pecho con su varita hasta que sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa y, de repente, tomo grandes y profundas bocanadas de aire. Su pecho se movió con más comodidad y Hermione le levantó un brazo.

"Espera, no, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" dijo Ron asustado mientras se retorcía de dolor por el movimiento de su adolorido brazo.

"Lo voy a jalar, se va a acomodar y luego vas a abrir esa puerta y salir lentamente mientras yo me encargo de esa cosa." Dijo Hermione con determinación.

Ron negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

"No puedes. No te dejare con él."

Rufus se abrió paso derribando los obstáculos que Hermione le había arrojado y se lanzó a los pies de Ron, tomándolo de los tobillos y arrastrándolo. Hermione lo jalo por el brazo que se disponía a reparar y Ron gritó mientras ambos tiraban de sus extremidades. Su hombro volvió a su lugar y Rufus se echo hacia atrás y golpeo la pierna de Ron, rompiéndola.

Ron gritó y Rufus agarró la otra pierna alejándolo de Hermione y de la puerta.

"¡Aléjate de él!" chilló Hermione otra vez.

"H-H-H'mynee... corre, vete... ¡_AGHH!_" Rufus dirigió su puño hacia la frente sangrante de Ron y siguió golpeándolo.

"¡Dije que lo dejaras_!_" bramó Hermione mientras agitaba su varita hacia Ron. "_Accio Ron_"

Ron se deslizo un poco por el suelo bajo Rufus y la creatura le gruño a Hermione porque se había vuelto un estorbo. Ella paso por encima de Ron y se quedo de pie, con las piernas a los lados del cuerpo maltratado, y levantó su varita.

"_Diffin-_"

Rufus golpeo la mano de Hermione, tirando la varita, y luego se giro hacia ella enviándola hacia los estantes de la mercancía. Pociones, novedades y juegos artificiales le cayeron encima. Cada uno de los artefactos tuvo un efecto sobre el otro, tanto que ella empezó a quemarse, quedo cubierta de plumas y su mente se nublo con sueños sobre barcos piratas mientras sentía un amor absoluto por cada una de las partículas que conformaban a Ron Weasley.

Mientras intentaba apagar los vellitos chamuscados de sus brazos y detener el canto de su alborotada melena, vio como Rufus tomaba a Ron por la garganta y lo levantaba del suelo. Entonces ella, enfurecida, le lanzó una caja de varitas de broma, intentando llamar su atención.

Rufus doblo las rodillas y de un salto llegó al apartamento, llevándose a Ron con él, dejando a Hermione a punto de lanzarle una caja de orejas extensibles que había encontrado en uno de los charcos que se habían empezado a formar a sus pies.

Escuchó un golpe tras otro, seguidos de los gemidos de dolor de Ron hasta que finalmente se escucho un golpe húmedo, que no fue correspondido con ningún otro sonido. Hermione sintió que la rabia corría por sus venas y dio un gritó mientras empezaba a subir por uno de los estantes que aún seguía en pie, hasta que pudo agarrar un pedazo de alfombra que sobresalía del apartamento y trepo por el hasta la habitación del segundo piso. Tomo un paquete de polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea y se dirigió a recuperar a Ron.

Cuando vio a Rufus a pasar su mano ensangrentada por su cuerpo y luego formar nuevamente un puño para dirigir otro pulverizante golpe a la figura inconsciente que tenia al frente, ella lanzó el paquete de polvo de oscuridad en el apartamento y se arrastró en medio de las estacas de madera que quedaban del suelo roto.

Rufus gruñó y luego se escucho una colisión, y el sonido de la madera rompiéndose le permitió a Hermione saber que no había golpeado la cabeza de Ron. Avanzo a gatas hacia donde lo había visto por última vez y sintió la carne viscosa de una de las piernas de Rufus.

Sin pensarlo, Hermione le clavo los dientes en la pantorrilla.

La cosa soltó otro aullido animal de furia y, pronto, Hermione salió volando en medio de la densa oscuridad debido a la patada que había recibido en el pecho.

Aterrizó en la fría baldosa y escuchó que el metal que la rodeaba hacia ruido, así que dedujo que estaba en la cocina. Sintiendo a su alrededor toda la cubertería, se dispuso a buscar en medio de los armarios de la cocina hasta que encontró un pesado rodillo de mármol.

Nunca había sido usado; era un regalo que los padres de Hermione les habían hecho a los chicos cuando supieron de su nuevo negocio. Ella lo tomo fuertemente por el mango y se dio impulse para darle al pesado instrumento la suficiente fuerza en su viaje.

Mientras el polvo de oscuridad se desvanecía, Rufus miró a Hermione y su rostro se transformo en lo más cercano a una sonrisa, que ella le hubiera visto. Abrió su puño y empezó a untarse la sangre de Ron sobre sí mismo, desde la parte trasera de su cuello, rodeando su muscular garganta y bajando por su pecho, antes de bajar la mano y levantar a Ron por el pelo.

Hermione estaba a punto de gritarle una amenaza a Rufus, pero en ese mismo instante la creatura dio un gruñido de satisfacción. El cuerpo de Ron colgaba sin fuerza y Rufus hizo un ruido nasal, parecido a un gruñido, mientras sujetaba con su mandíbula abierta el cuello de Ron y lo mordía con sus dientes marrones.

La sangre fluía y goteaba por la garganta de Ron mientras Rufus terminaba su transformación, dándole a su interior plena forma, tanto como a su exterior. Hermione corrió hacia ellos, blandiendo el rodillo, y Rufus le lanzo una lámpara que tenía cerca. Ella se giro de tal manera que la lámpara se estrellara en un lugar lejos de ella. Hizo una pausa para deshacerse de los pedazos de vidrio que habían saltado a su humeante melena, y se quedo de pie, frente a Rufus, y literalmente a punto de estallar de rabia, Hermione dio un paso hacia adelante levantando nuevamente su arma.

"Aléjate de mi novio." Bramó.

Rufus le gruñó, sosteniendo aún a Ron en el aire, y parecía que estuviera riendo. Hermione agito el pesado rodillo y golpeo a la creatura en el cráneo, quien, en un instante, tiro a Ron y se tambaleo hacia atrás, impresionado.

"Mataste a demasiadas personas mientras lo estabas buscando ¿cierto? ¿Tomaste plena forma antes de poder acabar con él?" dijo Hermione tomando fuerza y estrellando el cilindro de mármol contra la brillante y calva cabeza.

Se sorprendió a si misma porque dejo una abolladura, pero se deshizo rápidamente de la impresión para centrarse en asesinar al monstruo, antes que este matara a Ron.

"No puedes tenerlo," dijo ella, mientras avanzaba. "No permitiré que termines el trabajo antes de que yo pueda hacer el mío y te envíe de vuelta a donde perteneces. Te vas a ir ahora mismo."

Rufus siseo y agitó su brazo similar al granito. Ella lo esquivo rápidamente y clavó el rodillo en su pecho, luego lo movió y atacó a la creatura llena de sangre en la rotula derecha y en la izquierda. La cosa cayó y gruño, entonces Hermione movió el rodillo y lo golpeó en la mandíbula. La parte baja de la mandíbula del monstruo fue removida y Hermione siguió su trabajo, dándole otro golpe a un lado de la cara.

"Ahora eres real por dentro," le gritó, "gran error," Hermione atizó un pedazo de mármol en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Rufus, antes de darle un patada en el pecho cuando él rodo sobre su espalda con un gemido, "porque ahora puedo matarte."

Ella cayó de rodillas y golpeo cada centímetro del cuerpo de la abatida creatura.

"Y..." el rodillo descendió de nuevo, "...voy..." y una vez, "...a..." y otra vez, "... _matarte..._por... lastimarlo... ¡Maldito... _bastardo!_"

Aplastaba a Rufus, de la misma manera en que él lo había hecho con tantas almas inocentes, y solo se detuvo cuando sintió que una mano le agarraba el tobillo. Se giró y levanto el rodillo, preparada para golpear lo que fuera, cuando vio que Ron se había arrastrado hacia ella para detenerla.

"Oh, Dios mío," dijo Hermione, dejando caer el rodillo al piso.

Cayó de rodillas y puso a Ron en su regazo. Estaba muy golpeado pero aunque sea estaba vivo. Hermione le limpio la sangre de la cara e hizo un gesto de dolor cuando vio que una parte de su cara estaba llena de cardenales, su cuello también estaba sangrando pero no tanto como antes. Ella presiono una mano contra el flujo de sangre e intento sonreírle.

"Mira cómo has quedado ¿eh?" Ron trato de decir algo, pero solo pudo gorjear un poco antes de toser.

Hermione lo sentó y le acaricio la espalda.

"Todo va a estar bien, encontrare mi varita y te curare en menos de lo que canta un gallo," le dijo ella mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer en la golpeada piel de su pecho. "Solo quédate aquí y todo estará-"

Rufus se puso en pie rugiendo, la sangre manaba a chorros de la parte baja de su cabeza y su lengua ondeaba como un calcetín de carne pegado a su cara por lo poco que quedaba de su mandíbula, y puso su garra como un puño. Agito su brazo como un garrote hacia Ron y Hermione mientras ambos se agachaban en el suelo, en un intento de protegerse el uno al otro del ataque.

Se escuchó un ruido de algo rasgándose mientras un brillante rayo de luz zigzagueaba en el aire y cortaba limpiamente el brazo, que cayó al piso con un golpe húmedo. Hermione y Ron se giraron para ver de donde había salido el hechizo, justo en el momento en que la oscuridad se ilumino con una horrible luz verde mientras una voz gritaba.

"¡_Avada Kedavra!_"

La maldición asesina golpeó a Rufus en el pecho y el monstruo cayó muerto, pero Ron y Hermione no pudieron apartar los ojos de la persona que la había conjurado.

"¿George?" resopló Ron.

Con la cara hinchada, el brazo destrozado y la piel de su espalda y hombros casi completamente arrancada, estaba en la oscuridad la familiar figura de George Weasley.

Dejo caer la varita de Hermione y dio un paso hacia adelante, tambaleándose, antes de caer de rodillas y sisear de dolor mientras agarraba su pierna rota.

"¿E'tas 'ien hegmanito?" dijo, apretando los dientes.

"¡E'tas vivo!" Ron se sentó y resoplo, agarrando su adolorido pecho.

"Quédense ahí los dos, hare unos cuantos hechizos de sanación e iré por ayuda." Dijo Hermione, rodeando a gatas el agujero del piso y tomando su varita.

Después de asegurarse que los chicos estaban cómodos y viendo como se los llevaban levitando a San Mungo para recibir tratamiento adecuado, Hermione se encontró caminando por el callejón Diagon al lado de un Harry tembloroso y silencioso.

Ninguno dijo una palabra hasta que alcanzaron los escalones que daban al hospital.

"Él va a estar bien," se dijo Hermione, antes de girarse hacia Harry y tomarlo del brazo, "dime que va a estar bien."

"Está bien," dijo Harry, con una mirada que no descifrar porque estaba muy cansada y emocional en ese momento, "lo salvaste. Lo protegiste de esa cosa. Gracias."

Hermione lo abrazó y cuando subió el primer escalón, se giro hacia Harry para ver si iba con ella.

"¿La madriguera también fue destrozada?"

"No tanto como la tienda," dijo Harry, sonando vacio (sounding hollow).

"Harry," Hermione bajo el escalón y miró a su mejor amigo a los ojos, "¿Qué pasó cuando me fui de la madriguera?"

"Ve a ver a nuestro muchacho, lidiaremos con todo lo demás en la mañana."

Hermione asintió. Recordó algo y saco la página del libro que tenía en el bolsillo. Paso la mirada por la página en blanco y el pie de página le informó que era una ilustración, se mordió el labio y miro alrededor.

Notando a un corpulento hombre del Ministerio que estaba fumando una pipa, Hermione subió rápidamente las escaleras para alcanzarlo, y le jalo la manga.

"Discúlpeme señor ¿Tiene luz?"

El hombre, parecido a una morsa, asintió y dio un golpecito al anillo plateado que tenía en el pulgar, antes de chasquear los dedos y levantar su pulgar, en el que danzaba una pequeña llama azul. Hermione sostuvo la esquina del papel, lo acerco a la flama y observo como ardía.

El papel se quemaba y ella continuó subiendo las escaleras hasta encontrar una chimenea para tirar la página, donde se convirtió en finas cenizas.

Aunque algo le decía que esas no eras las únicas cenizas que saldrían de ese Halloween, no pudo pensar en nada más que ir donde estaba su Ron.

Puedes pintarte del color que quieras pero nunca se acercara al verdadero, la belleza natural.

Si Rufus llegaba a encontrar la manera de volver otro Halloween tendría que conformarse con cochinilla para satisfacer su deseo de rojo, en lugar de los Weasley... y si no lo hacía, ella estaría esperando.


End file.
